Johnny Feelgood
by Sweetie Amoeba
Summary: It went against his instincts to just let someone beat him up, but he couldn't admit to himself how it made him burn inside with a strange desire he couldn't get rid of. Inspired by "Johnny Feelgood" by Liz Phair.


"_Johnny feel good, Johnny right on_

_Johnny miss you, Johnny light on_

_Johnny makes me feel strangely good about myself."_

_-Liz Phair_

* * *

Daniel lay on the red quilted blanket, clenching his jaw and shuddering uncontrollably. His hands were buried in hair, the feathered blond hair of his ex-enemy Johnny Lawrence. Johnny's hands and mouth were busily at work between Daniel's legs, licking, sucking, stroking, kissing, keeping Daniel in a sharp haze of pleasure.

They had been together for quite a while, "Quite a while" meaning a month or so. They'd fooled around on multiple occasions, keeping it a secret, making absolutely sure they wouldn't be discovered. It was pretty hard, not letting anyone know, sneaking around and making excuses, but holy hell was it worth it.

Johnny could hear Daniel's rapid heavy breathing and looked up for a moment. His small sweaty chest rose and fell, taking gasping breaths through his mouth; some of his wavy hair stuck to his forehead, eyes closed.

Johnny didn't particularly like the taste of cock. Truthfully, he preferred to be the one getting sucked off. But just the fact that he could get Daniel this aroused, make him twitch and groan and cry out, was a good enough reason to give Daniel all the head he wanted.

He knelt at the end of the low bed, his head bent directly over the small body. Gently, repeatedly, he kissed Daniel's sensitive testicles. Daniel's legs spread open, giving Johnny as much room as he needed.

There were always words running through Daniel's mind. Every second of the day, he was thinking something to himself, narrated in his head by his own voice. Now there weren't any. All his thoughts went away.

Johnny drew his tongue along Daniel's length, causing the boy to emit a strangled cry. His body trembled and his hands lay buried in the yellow hair, bobbing Johnny's head up and down, bucking his hips upward uncontrollably.

His voice rose to a yell and he came hard, salty cum flowing quickly into Johnny's mouth. Johnny had to pin Daniel's hips to the bed. He squirmed and jerked, lost in euphoric sexual release. After finally calming down, he just laid there, naked and panting, tears dripping down his face.

He always cried after an orgasm.

Johnny hadn't swallowed yet. He quickly leaned over and kissed Daniel, forcing the lips apart and depositing the liquid into Daniel's numb mouth.

"Swallow it."

Daniel choked in surprise, clapping his hands over his mouth. Johnny grabbed his damp hair and jerked his head back.

"_Fucking swallow it."_

And he did. Daniel took one agonizing swallow, and consumed his own genetic material. It had started out inside his body and now it was in there again.

This was Johnny's way of expressing his dominance. Making Daniel swallow his own cum...it was so perfect. Johnny was always in control, even if he was giving the pleasure instead of getting it. He stood back up and wiped his mouth off, observing his work.

Daniel didn't think it was fair that he was naked and Johnny wasn't but he was in no state to complain. Johnny would get mad, maybe hit him again. He already had several bruises from when Johnny lost his temper during their previous encounters. Bruises on his ribs, chest, and arms stood out beneath the dim ceiling light.

Johnny smirked in spite of himself. Job well done.

Minutes later, the two boys left the room together. They walked through the carpeted hallway and down into the crowded, dark living room.

Daniel had no idea whose party it was. This was Johnny's neighborhood, huge houses and neat hedges of the immodestly wealthy.

Colored lights bounced around the walls and music pounded out of a stereo system in the corner. Beer sloshed as hapless teens laughed stupidly.

He had struggled with it through his adolescence and was still struggling. This need to be owned, abused, _dominated,_ was ruling his life. He needed it more than anything else. The fights he had with Johnny, even before they started sleeping together, gave him the most intense sexual rush he's ever had. It went against his instincts to just let someone beat him up, and he couldn't admit to himself how it made him burn inside with a strange desire he couldn't get rid of.

He started hurting himself when he jerked off. Lying in bed at night, punches to the stomach, scratching, pulling his own hair...the first time he made himself bleed was exhilarating.

He found someone who would do it for him. _To_ him. Johnny was his Master, his owner (his secret lover?) and through Johnny, Daniel discovered things about himself that boggled his mind.

MOST IMPORTANT RULE OF BDSM: _EVERYTHING THAT TAKES PLACE SHOULD BE SAFE, SANE, AND CONSENSUAL._

Was it, though?

April 19th, 1985, about 3 a.m.

Encino

Daniel is bent over the couch armrest, helplessly gagged and blindfolded as Johnny penetrates him from behind. He can't see anything except the darkness behind his eyelids, can't hear anything except Johnny's ungodly grunts and moans, can't feel anything but the rope that binds his hands together and Johnny's rough painful thrusting. It hurts really badly. Daniel lets out a whimper.

But this feeling of being controlled, being taken advantage of, is the best thing in the world for Daniel. The pain is a part of it. It feels so good to be punished by Johnny.

You have to imagine what it was like. Little dark-haired boy being held down and fucked hard and fast by a strapping young blond, sickeningly aware of how wrong it is...

Both of them wonder if they're going to hell.

The calloused hands grip Daniel's neck and then he's thrown roughly to the floor, where he lays passively.

_I can't believe it,_ he thinks as Johnny's fist slams into his skull.


End file.
